


Good Boy

by andiepandie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Anakin, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiepandie/pseuds/andiepandie
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan engage in a... bonding exercise.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittycombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycombs/gifts), [kasuchans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuchans/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Eliza and Kass!
> 
> We have no words for what we have made, but you're welcome? We guess?

Obi-Wan clasps the heavy collar around Anakin's neck, sliding a finger around the edge to make sure it isn't too tight. As he leans back to admire his handiwork, he feels his breath catch in his throat. Anakin's eyes are closed, his lips gently parted, and he had tilted his head back, his throat on display. 'Oh Anakin, you look...' Obi-Wan shakes his head as his words fail him. 'Absolutely _radiant_.'

 

Anakin lets out a pleased moan, his head tilting back further and to the side, exposing more and more of his golden skin. His back arches, his entire body screaming for Obi-Wan to come closer and just _touch him already_.

 

Obi-Wan fists his hand in Anakin’s hair, yanking it back to expose more of his neck. He lowers his head, nosing along the line of the collar before placing a kiss right above it. Then another. His other hand clenches down onto Anakin’s hip, holding him in place as he bites and sucks a dark bruise into his neck. Anakin’s lips part on a gasp, his head falling back into Obi-Wan’s grip as his mouth traverses Anakin’s throat, leaving so many bruises it becomes difficult to distinguish where one ends and the next begins.

 

'You look so beautiful like this,' Obi-Wan murmurs into the skin of Anakin’s neck. 'Being so good for me. You’re so perfect.' His hand runs over the skin of Anakin’s back, his touch alternating between soft touches and dragging nails, whilst his other remains in Anakin’s hair, stroking and gripping it as Anakin needs.

 

Obi-Wan noses up the line of Anakin’s jaw, before reaching his ear. 'My perfect boy. And as you keep being so good for me, I’m going to reward you. Going to fuck you nice and hard, just how you need, hmm?' he continues, his voice sending shivers down Anakin’s spine.

 

Anakin's back arches, straining against Obi-Wan's hands which have become like vices holding him firmly in place. Obi-Wan backs them up until he's sitting on the couch, Anakin perched on his lap, a wild look in his eyes. Obi-Wan's hand drags down from Anakin's hip to his ass, grabbing it and yanking Anakin closer, swallowing his surprised gasp with his lips as he rolls his hips up to meet Anakin's.

 

Obi-Wan admires the mess he’s already made of Anakin, then abruptly slaps his ass, making Anakin moan in surprised pleasure. Obi-Wan runs his hand soothingly over Anakin’s ass. 'Do you need to get spanked?' he asks, raising his eyes to meet Anakin’s.

 

Anakin lets out a choked moan. 'Yes,' he says hoarsely. ' _Please_ , master.'

 

Obi-Wan yanks Anakin's pants down and off, prodding him until he's laid over Obi-Wan's lap, his ass positioned temptingly in the air. He runs his hands gently over Anakin's ass, warming them both in preparation.

 

He ducks his head down to Anakin's ear, nosing against it as he says, 'Ten swats. Count them. If you get them wrong, we start again.'

 

'Yes, master,' Anakin replies, taking a deep, shaky breath. Obi-Wan looks at his ass one more time, before smacking it - hard. Anakin whines and Obi-Wan admires the faint redness of his cheeks. He'll make sure they're bruised by tomorrow.

 

'How many?' he asks, slightly impatiently.

 

'One,' Anakin replies, shuddering.

 

'One _what_?'

 

'One, master.'

 

'And what do we say when we're given what we want?' Obi-Wan asks, his eyes raking down Anakin's flushed ass to the muscular curve of his back.

 

Anakin shudders again. 'Thank you, master.'

 

'In full, if you please.' Obi-Wan smirks, resting his hand back on the swell of Anakin's ass.

 

'One, thank you master,' Anakin moans, biting his lip and burying his face in a cushion.

 

Anakin wants to be good for him, he wants to be so good, but thinking is so hard, even counting gets hard when he feels like this. _One_ , he remembers, _that was the first_.

 

'My good boy,' Obi-Wan coos, his hand landing in a harsh smack.

 

'T-two, thank you master,' Anakin stammers, his head hanging low between his shoulders. From that angle his hair gently parted, putting the collar on display again. Obi-Wan suppressed a moan, smoothing his hands over Anakin's back to calm himself.

 

It's up to Anakin to want, to need, and it's up to him to have control, keep it at all times. Anakin can lose it, and he'll punish him for it, but he can't. Still, the pretty sight of Anakin's bruised neck and red ass makes it harder than expected. When he smacks his ass again, it's harder than the first two time and Anakin hisses in pain.

 

Anakin swallows, hard enough that Obi-Wan can see his collar shift. He wets his lips, forcing his breath to shift from harsh pants to a slow, even rhythm, centering himself as he tries not to get lost solely in the throbbing sensation in his ass and the comforting weight around his neck.

 

'Anakin?' Obi-Wan prompts, his eyebrow quirking slightly. 'The number?'

 

'I-' Anakin begins, resting his forehead on his arm as he forces himself to remember how numbers and words work. 'I- three, thank you master.'

 

Obi-Wan smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Anakin's lower back. 'Such a good boy for me, such a perfect boy. Following directions so well for me aren't you, my sweet?'

 

'Y-yes,' Anakin replies, and Obi-Wan waits for him to finish his sentence, considers punishing him for a second, but then Anakin remembers.

 

'Master,' he says. 'Yes, master.'

 

'Good boy.' Obi-Wan's fingers follow the curve of his back and just the touch, barely there, is enough to make Anakin shiver.

 

The next smack must be a surprise and by the whine Anakin lets out, he has been successful. _Anakin’s being so good for him today. Let's see if he will remember this time_.

 

Anakin throws his head back, a harsh moan juddering out of his throat.

 

'Four, thank you master,' he groans, his chest pressing into Obi-Wan's thigh as his back curves, offering his ass up further.

 

Obi-Wan stares in shock at Anakin's form. He's never dropped this quickly into this headspace before. Gently placing his hands on Anakin's hips, Obi-Wan rolls him to his side, stroking through his hair.

 

Anakin lets out a slightly bereft moan, but curls around Obi-Wan, wriggling impatiently until Obi-Wan starts to stroke down his side.

 

'Anakin? Is everything alright, my love? You seem keener than usual to enter your headspace.' Obi-Wan asks, scratching one hand through Anakin's scalp.

 

Anakin moans at the touch, concentrates on his breath, he wants, he needs, he needs Obi-Wan so badly, he wants to be hurt.

 

'Master,' Anakin sighs. ' _Please_.' Anakin bites his lip, glancing up at Obi-Wan through his eyelashes.

 

Anakin releases his bottom lip from between his teeth, knowing it has swelled slightly in response to his ministrations. He runs his tongue over it as he maintains eye contact with Obi-Wan, and reckons he can actively see Obi-Wan's hesitance crumble behind his eyes.

 

Obi-Wan almost curses, reminds himself it's Anakin that needs to lose control, reminds himself there are so many more to go. Anakin whines and shivers beneath him, desperate for more, more pain, pleasure, it's all the same to him, and only when he smacks his ass again he relaxes under him, just a little bit.

 

'How many, Anakin?'

 

Anakin hesitates.

 

'Don't tell me you've lost count, my dear,' he says. 'My padawan.'

 

Anakin's mouth works for a moment, trying to fight past the haze in his brain to return to his numbers. All he needs are his numbers and Obi-Wan. Everything else is unimportant.

 

'F-four? No, that's not right. I- oh! _Five,_ thank you master!' Anakin nearly crows, his hand snaking around to Obi-Wan's hip, gripping the warm flesh to keep them anchored in their moment, where the galaxy was unable to touch them.

 

He was wrong, nearly wrong, and he could punish him for it, even if it was just adding one. He won't, though. He found the right answer in the end and he did well.

 

'Yes.' He lowers his voice. 'Keep paying attention, padawan.'

 

Anakin shuts his eyes as a full-body shiver races through him. 'Yes, master,' he says as he shifts, the movement pulling Obi-Wan's attention to the sinful curve of Anakin's body.

 

'Aren't you so pretty, my dear?' he asks. 'So pretty for me.'

 

Anakin nods. 'Y-yes, master. Just for you, master.'

 

'Yes,' Obi-Wan replies, stroking Anakin's ass, keeping himself from pressing his fingers against his opening - not yet, wait. 'Mine. All mine. My precious boy, who is being so well behaved for me,' he coos, right before his hand falls back down again, the _crack_ of the impact reverberating through the room.

 

Anakin jolts, back arching up as he gasps for air. Panting, he buries his face into Obi-Wan's side.

 

'My dear? Don't you have something to say?' Obi-Wan murmurs, tilting Anakin's head away from his waist. Obi-Wan's heart thuds in his chest as tears glint on Anakin's cheeks in the light, his eyes shut tight as harsh little gasps fall out of Anakin's mouth.

 

A pause, as Obi-Wan waits for Anakin to regain enough composure to remember what words are.

 

'Anakin?' he prods, tracing a circle on Anakin's shoulder.

 

Anakin responds with a shuddering moan, his hand flying up to tangle in Obi-Wan's hair, clutching as though it is the only thing keeping him grounded.

 

' _S..ix, thank you master_ ' Anakin finally whispers, his head slumping down onto his arm from the effort.

 

'Yes,' Obi-Wan replies, kissing his skin softly. 'Such a good boy. can you tell me how much you have left as well?'

 

Anakin whimpers, his tongue resting against his teeth as he sluggishly tries to remember how numbers work. After a few long moments he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, his face starting to screw up as he gets more upset by his inability to obey.

 

Obi-Wan can't help but shudder at the sight of Anakin _sucking his lip_. He looks so kriffing hot like that, so ready for him. Anakin's trying his best, and he realizes he's been asking a lot.

 

'Anakin?' he asks. 'How much was your total again? Do you remember?'

 

Anakin's lip slips back out, his face smoothing over. _This_ he could do. 'Six, master.'

 

Obi-Wan rubs his thumb over Anakin's lip, smiling gently down at him. 'Well done, padawan. I am so proud of you.'

 

Anakin whines, tilting his head up towards Obi-Wan in search of a kiss.

 

He deserves a reward, he does. Obi-Wan's lips meet his in a lazy, drawn out kiss. If it was solely up to him, it'd be _more_ , more fire, more passion, like they had started out, but Anakin is not in the right state for that. And it's about him, it's about Anakin. No matter how pleasurable he finds it himself, this, in the end, is about Anakin and what he needs and what he likes. And what he deserves for being such a good boy.

 

Obi-Wan ends the kiss, even if he doesn't really want to. 'We're not done yet, dear.'

 

Anakin's eyes, which had shut as Obi-Wan leant down, flutter open. His gaze, clouded with lust and confusion meets Obi-Wan's. He blinks slowly as his brain processes the implications of what Obi-Wan is saying.

 

Swallowing heavily, he nods. 'Yes, master,' he murmurs, slumping bonelessly across Obi-Wan's lap once more.

 

Obi-Wan suppresses a moan at the sight, Anakin's lithe form stretched out with his golden skin glowing in the light. Anakin's prosthetic hand stretches above his head, loosely curling around a cushion, while he gently places his middle finger of his other hand between his teeth, the pressure keeping him grounded.

 

'Stay with me, Anakin,' he says, his own hand caressing Anakin’s bright red ass. He has done some excellent work there already, to stop now would be a pity.

 

'Y-yes master.'

 

'Do you know how perfect you look?' Anakin replies only with a moan. 'Do you?'

 

Anakin shakes his head, whining into his finger. Obi-Wan smiles at him, raising his hand. 'My sweet boy.'

 

At the _crack_ , Anakin wails, ' _Seventhankyoumaster_!' His hips jerk down, his cock momentarily grinding against Obi-Wan's thigh before Obi-Wan yanks his hips up and away.

 

'No,' he says, frowning. 'And I think those are separate words, don't you?'

 

Anakin looks up, his bright blue eyes filled again with confusion. 'Master?'

 

'Try again.'

 

Force, there's tears streaming down his cheek, reddening his eyes and his lips. He's like a beautiful mix of gold and red now, so perfect, just for him.

 

Anakin's brow furrows. He sniffles slightly as he removes his finger from his mouth, using the back of his hand to rub at his eye. He pinches his bottom lip as he forces his breathing to slow. Obi-Wan waits patiently, tracing circles into his lower back. ‘Seven, thank you master.' he finally says carefully. Obi-Wan smirks slightly at the deliberate slowness of his speech.

  
'Good boy. You still may not touch me.' He says, removing his hand from Anakin's back.

 

_Not fair_ , Anakin thinks, just stopping himself from saying it out loud. He should be grateful, and the consequences for saying such a thing would be severe. How dare he think that? He _should_ be grateful, he is, his master gives him everything he needs. A new smack lands on his ass, and he sobs. It hurts so bad, it hurts so good. But where did he leave off? What was the last thing he said? He can't remember.

 

'Anakin?'

 

Anakin opens his mouth, only to abruptly realise he's lost the ability to speak. Wordlessly he shakes his head, burying his face in his arms.

 

'You don't know, Anakin?'

 

A choked whining noise erupts from the back of Anakin’s throat. He slumps further into his arms, his face turning away from Obi-Wan's seeking hand as it tries to turn him to make eye contact with his master.

 

'Anakin,' he warns. 'Don't you dare lie to me.'

 

Anakin shakes his head again, twisting out of Obi-Wan's grip.

 

Obi-Wan stares at him, loosely wrapping his arm above Anakin's waist to stop him if he fell. He frowns. 'Anakin? Tap my thigh once if you can continue, twice if you cannot.'  
Anakin wets his lips, his hand snaking underneath him. He taps Obi-Wan's thigh, once. Twice.

 

'Oh, _Anakin_ ,' he says, his tone shifting from stern to concerned. ‘It's okay. You're safe with me. You don't have to speak.'

 

Anakin can't stop his body from shaking, Obi-Wan's voice barely registering. It's like it's not even Basic anymore at this point, he needs something to ground him.

 

Obi-Wan scoops him up in his arms, carrying him into the bedroom. He lays Anakin on the bed, before curling around him, smoothing a hand down his side. Anakin hides his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder, his body shuddering again. It is only then he notices the tears streaming down his eyes. _Concentrate on Obi-Wan's touch_ , he tells himself, _just concentrate_.

 

Obi-Wan's other hand snakes underneath him, wrapping around his stomach. He uses the comforting weight of that hand to ground himself, as he matches his breathing to Obi-Wan's strokes down his side.

 

'Yes,' Obi-Wan whispers, 'You're doing great, my love.'

 

Anakin shudders again, but he's not trembling any longer. Obi-Wan can't help but worry about him, but tries not to linger on the thought. Anakin is not helped by his worries, so he should let go of them.

 

'I love you, Anakin.' Obi-Wan says. Anakin hums contentedly, snuggling in closer to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan glances at the collar, still sat snugly around Anakin's neck. 'As gorgeous as this looks on you, my love, you will sleep more comfortably if it is removed for the evening.' Obi-Wan says, tapping it lightly.

 

Anakin pouts slightly, but concedes the point with a nod. Obi-Wan brushes the hair off Anakin's neck, placing gentle kisses to the skin within reach, unbuckling the collar. As he pulls it away Anakin lets out a quiet whine at the loss, but quiets when Obi-Wan threads their fingers together, continuing to dot kisses across Anakin's shoulder.

 

Anakin closes his eyes, content now with Obi-Wan wrapped around him, listening to his breaths, still unable to talk, but it's okay. He's okay. Everything is okay. He's safe with Obi-Wan, and he loves him so very, very much

 

It is with that thought, gently projected across their bond towards Obi-Wan, that Anakin falls asleep, a smile on his face and his love wrapped around him.

 

*******

 

Blinking at the bright light shining into his eyes, the first thing Anakin becomes aware of as he wakes is that they neglected to shut the blinds before going to sleep the previous night. The second is the weight of a blanket he distinctly does not recall Obi-Wan retrieving spread over their bodies. Anakin carefully peels their fingers out of the vice grip they're holding each other in, realising as he does so that there was no way Obi-Wan would have been able to retrieve the blanket through physical means the previous night, thrown on the ground as it had been. Anakin smiles as he processes the implications of this. His Code-loving master, using the force for means as relatively frivolous as ensuring Anakin was covered by a blanket. His heart warms, and he rolls onto his other side to face Obi-Wan, gently running his fingers down Obi-Wan's face, tracing his features with a soft smile.

 

Obi-Wan's eyes flutter at the sensation, and his nose crinkles slightly as he wakes, nuzzling into Anakin's hand.

 

'Anakin,' he says, 'Good morning.'

 

The first thing he notices is the bruises on his neck, spread out in colourful constellations - mostly red still, but it's art. He lets out a groan at the sight. _Would Anakin like it if he put the collar right back on? Oh, he would, probably. His beautiful boy, his Anakin._

 

'How are you feeling?'

 

Anakin tracks Obi-Wan's eyeline and has to bite down on a smirk when he realises where it lands. Internally smug, he subtly tilts his head to the side, elongating the line of his neck, to Obi-Wan's apparent approval if the slight gasp trapped in the back of his throat is any indication.

 

'I’m feeling good, master. But you know how I could feel even _better_?' Anakin purrs, pressing into Obi-Wan's space.

 

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the move, his pupils dilating. 'How?' he murmurs, ducking his head to nose at Anakin's cheekbone.

 

Anakin allows his smirk to slip free this time. ' _Like this._ ' he whispers, pressing a line of kisses down Obi-Wan's neck and to his collarbone, where he sucks a tiny mark.

 

Obi-Wan moans. He's hard - still or again? It doesn't matter. Anakin's kisses trail down and Obi-Wan looks down at him, at his beautiful curls, all tangled up and messy now. Anakin sucks on his nipple now and he can feel it harden. He's so good, _force_ , he's so good. Some part of him wants to push him down, wants him to hurry. He can't stop himself from moaning and Anakin smirks, oh so satisfied with himself. When he pushes off the blanket with the force some more, he can see Anakin's ass pushing up in the air, just as beautifully bruised as his neck. A different kind of art, a different kind of constellation on his golden skin. He seems to be made of stars.

 

Switching nipples, Anakin hooks his fingers into the waistband of Obi-Wan's pants, pulling them down. Obi-Wan kicks them the rest of the way off, as Anakin pulls back, blowing over Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan shivers, his back curving upwards, and his hand twitches towards Anakin's curls before he aborts the gesture.

 

Force, is he going to do anything? He spent so much time yesterday trying to contain himself, trying to keep his calm, and now _this_? Anakin's eyes dart up and look at him, almost innocently, as if he's asking: 'why are you frustrated, master?'

 

Kriffing hell. he sits back, tries to relax, release his frustration into the force, but just then, Anakin's kisses trail down again and his mouth is by his hipbones. He pushes his body up eagerly, but then Anakin moves up again and smirks.

 

'Is something wrong?'

 

Obi-Wan makes eye contact with Anakin, seeing the daring glint in Anakin's eye, eyebrow teasingly quirked, with a lascivious grin stretching his mouth. He makes a split-second decision, grabbing a handful of golden curls, shoving Anakin's head down.

 

'Just that you're not doing what a good boy ought, my dear,' Obi-Wan drawls, propping his head on his arm.

 

Anakin lets out a moan, a satisfied one. Oh, Obi-Wan gave him exactly what he wanted, didn't he? Well, it's what he wants too. He finally gets to see what he's waited for all this time.

 

Anakin sucks kisses around the base of Obi-Wan's cock, watching him through his eyelashes. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow back at him, before realising that Anakin is going to make him work for it. Tightening his grip in Anakin's hair, he grabs the base of his cock, forcefully moving Anakin's mouth down to meet it.

 

Obi-Wan moans happily as Anakin makes a choking sound. 'Yes,' he says, 'Take it all, my dear.'

 

His grip tightens around Anakin’s hair, his nails buried in his scalp, and then he pulls him off almost completely. Anakin whines again, though whether in pain or in pleasure is unclear.

 

'Yes, you like that, don't you?'

 

Anakin groans in the back of his throat, straining against Obi-Wan's grip on his hair to try and take down Obi-Wan's cock once more, the tip of his tongue lapping at the head. His lips are spit-slick and swollen already, and the sight of them stretched so temptingly around the head of his cock has his hips twitching. Anakin pulls against Obi-Wan's grip once again, wriggling his shoulders to try and get some leverage.

 

'First you want me to guide you, and now that I am you decide that's not enough for you?' Obi-Wan sighs exasperatedly, yanking Anakin's mouth completely off his cock, his lips pursed.

 

'M-master,' he begs. 'Please.'

 

'Please _what_?' Obi-Wan replies, yanking his hair once more to force Anakin to look into his eyes. 'What do you want?'

 

Anakin moans at the increased pressure on his scalp, his eyes slipping shut at the pleasure of it. Obi-Wan swats at his ass to get him to pay attention again.

 

' _Anakin_. What do you _want_.' Obi-Wan demands, his eyes burning.

 

'I- I want your cock, master,' he says, ' _Please_ , master.'

 

'Where?' he asks, pulling his hair once more. 'Or I'll decide.'

 

Anakin shivers, but doesn't reply. Maybe he'll decide then.

 

'Fine,' Obi-Wan says, his eyes hooded. 'It’s my decision then.'

 

With that, he uses his grip on Anakin's hair to flip them over, pressing Anakin into the bed. He yanks Anakin's hands up to the headboard, using the force to grab a discarded tabard, binding Anakin's hands there. Anakin whimpers happily, hips squirming, and Obi-Wan straddles his waist to keep him still.

 

'Now,' he says, leaning down to run his nose along Anakin's cheekbone. 'Are you going to be a good boy for me?'

 

Anakin whines, nodding frantically. 'Yes- yes master, I will be your good boy.'

 

Obi-Wan smirks into his skin. 'Good,' he murmurs, pulling away. As he straightens on Anakin's waist, his eyes catch on the collar, still discarded from the previous evening.  
Grabbing it, he holds it aloft in Anakin's eyeline, quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

Anakin considers, knowing it will hurt so much more today. The bruises are sensitive to the touch, he can feel it even when he moves, and he takes pride in them. They're proof he's Obi-Wan's, they're proof of Obi-Wan's love for him. In bed he shows him. During sex he can be his. He wants to be his.

 

'Yes,' he whispers. 'Yes, master, please. Thank you.'

 

Obi-Wan smiles down at his precious boy, nudging his hair out of the way to clasp the collar back into position. Anakin let out a contented sigh, his eyes falling shut, a lazy smile working its way across his lips.

 

'Mine,' Obi-Wan whispers, his fingers running over his bruised neck to his lips, pushing one finger in his mouth. Anakin opens his mouth, and lets out another contented moan. He sucks on them, and Obi-Wan's once again reminded of what he could have had if Anakin had just been good for him.

 

Well, it's of no matter now. He'll take something better instead.

 

He keeps his fingers in Anakin's mouth, pressing against his tongue as he leans over to his bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube. Anakin’s eyes light up upon seeing it, and he rolls his hips against the air, Obi-Wan having settled forward enough that he received no stimulation. Obi-Wan runs his hand over Anakin's chest, rolling a nipple between two fingers.

 

'Patience, Anakin. Good things come to boys who wait,' he chides.

 

Anakin lets out a frustrated moan. 'Not fair.'

 

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at him. ' _Fair_? My dear, since when has this ever been about _fairness_?' Stroking down Anakin's cheek, he adds, 'Well, aside from your lovely features, of course.'

 

Anakin looked as if he was torn between groaning at the joke and regretting his entire existence, a light flush seeping from his neck to his ears.

 

'I hoped you'd punish me, master,' he says. 'I guess that joke works.'

 

Obi-Wan swats sharply at Anakin's hip, a pleased glint making its way into his eyes as Anakin hisses and tries to shift away from the sting. 'Now, I think we've had quite enough of that, haven't we my dear?' he smirks, pouring the lube over his fingers.

 

Anakin stared at them and tried not to squirm or whine impatiently.

 

'Master, _please._ ' he begs. Well. So much for that plan.

 

Obi-Wan chuckles. 'Oh, you want it, don't you?'

 

Anakin nods, his mouth falling open a bit. Force, what a sight he is. His fingers move towards him, tease his opening, yet never going in, just circling around it. It drives him wild, his eyes shoot open and he wriggles and pulls on his bonds.

 

'Master,' he protests. 'Please.'

 

'Oh, I don't know,' Obi-Wan pretends to muse, still tracing maddening circles around Anakin's entrance as he whines and pulls on his bonds. 'I'm not sure if you've really earned it, are you?'

 

Anakin lets out another frustrated groan. He wants him, needs him _now_. He has earned it, it's not fair! He should - no. He should be good, he should prove he has earned it.

 

'Please,' he says, forcing himself to calm down, evening out his breaths as best as he can. 'I'll do anything, master.'

 

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and grins. 'Anything?'

 

Anakin pouts up at Obi-Wan. 'You already _know_ I would do anything for you master, so can you _please_ fuck me now?' He whines.

 

Obi-Wan leans back down, brushing a kiss over his lips. 'Since you asked so politely,' he purrs, before finally allowing two fingers to enter Anakin's opening.

 

The tight heat threatened to drive Obi-Wan to distraction, especially while paired with Anakin's reaction. At the feeling of Obi-Wan's fingers slamming home, Anakin's head fell back with his mouth opening on a choked-off scream, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

'So tight, aren't you?' Obi-Wan asks. 'So tight for me.'

 

'Y-yes. Yes, master.'

 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath to center himself again, focusing on the task ahead. Just looking at Anakin, his mouth half-opened and his neck exposed would be enough to make him lose control, to take out his fingers and just fuck him already, with no hesitation, no teasing and no pauses. Still, he succeeds in centering himself by looking away, away from his beautiful ecstasy. He spreads his fingers a little and Anakin lets out another whine.

 

Obi-Wan quickly pulls his fingers out, rubbing more lube on them before coming back in with three fingers, pressing in so quickly Anakin barely has time to moan at the loss before he is filled once more. His legs come up to rest around Obi-Wan's waist, keeping him close. Obi-Wan's breath hitches as he's caught between those strong thighs, the feeling of Anakin's locked ankles resting on his lower back taking his breath away. He keeps forgetting how strong Anakin is, and still, he's lying there, bound and obedient - well, mostly obedient - to him. It's a powerful feeling, but not just that. It's the realization Anakin trusts him more than anyone.

 

'Oh, my dear. My precious Anakin, you've been so good for me. So perfect. I'll give you what you want,' Obi-Wan murmurs, spreading lube over his cock, so hard it hurts. Anakin's back arches in anticipation, his knees falling open to give Obi-Wan more room to move, without losing his grip around his waist.

 

Obi-Wan moves closer, watches as just the tip against his opening makes his squirm and beg for him. If he hadn't be so terribly hard, he would have stopped to look at the oh so pretty sight. His curls fall from his face, his arms fight the bonds again and he can see how hard it is for him to keep his legs still.

 

'Master,' he moans, 'All of it. Please, master.'

 

He pushes into him, relishes in the feeling of tightness around him. Anakin shivers and gasps for breath.

 

'It's so big, master,' he says. 'So good.'

 

Obi-Wan pauses, shuddering. One of Anakin's legs falls from its grip around his waist to brace on the bed, tilting Anakin's hips up to meet Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan grips Anakin's thigh, holding him in place as he pulls away before pushing back in, using his grip on Anakin as leverage to make their hips snap together faster.

 

Anakin's eyes widen and he curses in Huttese, knowing Obi-Wan hates it when he does that.

 

'Fuck me harder,' he says, breathing in sharply.

 

The hand that isn't currently leaving bruises in Anakin's thigh lands next to Anakin's head as Obi-Wan surges over him, eyes blazing. It is only as their hips meet again, the force of it shoving Anakin a little ways up the bed that Anakin realises this positioning traps Anakin's hair under Obi-Wan’s hand, his head yanked back as his hips are pulled forward. Anakin leans his head back further, offering his neck up as temptation to Obi-Wan.

 

'Master,' Anakin pants. ' _Choke me_.'

 

Obi-Wan groans, slamming their mouths together as his hand dances along the edge of the collar, his hips still pistoning in and out of Anakin's tight heat. Anakin pushes his neck up into Obi-Wan's grip, restricting his breathing.

 

It's dangerous and dark and so very hot, like fire and battle, like dancing on the edge of death. Anakin stares at Obi-Wan as his eyes darken and his grip around his throat tightens. It hurts, burns and makes hot flashes of arousal render his helpless. He shuts his eyes and just as he feels the last flash of heat of reaching his climax, he passes out.

 

Obi-Wan pauses, his hips shuddering and jerking involuntarily as he taps Anakin's cheek, pulling his hand away from Anakin's throat like it burned him.

 

'Anakin? My love?' he asks, as Anakin’s eyelids slowly flutter open. His eyes are unfocused as he looks at Obi-Wan, and a blissful smile spreads over his swollen lips.

 

'Mmm,' he rasps out. 'That was definitely something.'

 

Obi-Wan breathes a sigh of relief and kisses his lips gently. ‘Force, Anakin,' he sighs between kisses. 'Don't do that again.'

 

Anakin smirks, wriggling his hips. His eyes meet Obi-Wan's as Obi-Wan involuntarily thrusts forward again. 'C'mon master, are you honestly trying to tell me you're not even a _little_ bit smug that you made me cum so hard I blacked out?'

 

Obi-Wan just groans in reply. He's still so terribly hard. Oh, he'll hold this against him. Later.

 

'Fuck me, master,' Anakin says, that smug smirk of him still on his face. 'Fuck me hard.'

 

Obi-Wan thrusts in him again, the overwhelming pleasure pushing his worries to the back of his head. He curses and Anakin moans, not as hard as before, but just as satisfying. He thrusts again, and again, and then his body shudders as bolts of pleasure shoot through him.

 

As he slides out, he slumps bodily over Anakin, his hands coming up to cradle Anakin's skull as Obi-Wan dots his face with gentle kisses. One hand slides over Anakin's, tearing the tabard away from Anakin's wrists, his other hand rubbing a soothing rhythm over Anakin's cheekbone that they pace their breathing to.

 

Obi-Wan pulls Anakin in for a long kiss, one hand threading into Anakin's hair whilst the other rubs over his wrists.

 

'My perfect Anakin. You've done so well for me, I'm so proud of you,' he gasps out between kisses.

 

Anakin feels his breathing evening out and relaxes into Obi-Wan's kiss. It had been so good. He has never come so hard before, and now they're done he feels calm and light, and most of all, satisfied. _Loved_.

 

'My perfect Anakin,' Obi-Wan repeats, and Anakin mouths the words. Obi-Wan thinks he's perfect. Obi-Wan thinks he did well. Obi-Wan _loves_ him.

 

'My Obi-Wan,' he says, reaching up to stroke over Obi-Wan's cheek. 'Always so considerate. Always looking out for me, aren't you, master?'

 

'Of course,' Obi-Wan replies, the words coming easily, as if they were always there on his tongue. 'Of course, my love.'


End file.
